


isn't it miraculous? oh, isn't it amazing?

by LadyLiterature



Series: maribat march [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But only a little, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Jason Todd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a treat, i will not lie there might be some sad, mostly - Freeform, this is all just squishy feelings shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiterature/pseuds/LadyLiterature
Summary: The daily prompts for Maribat March 2021. mostly au and character snapshots. Caution: content has been said to cause flailing and ridiculous levels of softheartedness***Day 2 -It’s a well-kept secret, from everyone that’s not Marinette, that Jason is an unbearable romantic. He buys her flowers and fabric and a thousand little trinkets that ‘made him think of her’. He whispers love poems against her lips and serenades her with his favorite sonnets on lazy sunday mornings.Day 4 -The android sent by CyberLife was… odd.From the first moment Jason laid eyes on her, he knew there was something very much not normal about her.Day 18 -She is eight years old when she gains her first Wayne as a personal guard.His name was Richard and Marinette remembers liking him instantly for the bright smile he always gave her. The other guards were so formal and grim, but Richard was friendly and treated her with a kindness she was not privy to from those outside her family.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: maribat march [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190588
Comments: 21
Kudos: 143
Collections: Maribat March





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of all my maribat march works excepting the first one which has its own fic due to length. You can find it as the first fic in this series.

It’s a well-kept secret, from everyone that’s not Marinette, that Jason is an unbearable romantic. He buys her flowers and fabric and a thousand little trinkets that ‘made him think of her’. He whispers love poems against her lips and serenades her with his favorite sonnets on lazy Sunday mornings.

Today, he had worked himself into a snit over the fact that he was not Marinette’s First—exactly what kind of First did not seem to matter to him. The idea that he could not lay claim to her first kiss or boast about him being her first and only love—that there was something so _fundamentally_ romantic as a First that he was incapable of sharing with her—it was driving him _crazy._

Which is why Marinette finds herself sitting on the kitchen counter, watching as Jason paces like a caged animal, and trying to contain her bubbling amusement.

“Jason,” she calls to her ridiculous man, garnering his attention instantly. She smiles and watches the tension begin to bleed from him. “My firsts don’t matter. And neither do yours.”

“Of course they do,” he protests, stopping in front of her and planting his hands on either side of her. “Why else would there be so much written about them? So much magic found in the idea?”

She rolls her eyes, lips still smiling.

Oh, how dramatic he is.

Oh, how she loves him so.

“No,” she says, taking his face into her hands, “it really doesn’t. Do you know why?”

He frowns down at her, but shakes his head rather than argue further.

His hands move from the countertop to her elbows, to her wrists, to cover her hands with his own. He presses his cheek into her skin, eyes closed like he’s trying to memorize the feeling, like he hasn’t felt her hands on him everyday for the last four years of his life.

“Because,” she whispers, quiet and fond, “you have something far more valuable.”

His eyes open and the great affection she sees there makes her stomach swoop, makes her chest ache with how much she loves this beautiful, caring, _ridiculous_ man.

“And what is that?” he whispers to her, lips brushing against the delicate skin of her wrist and Marinette shivers.

“My Lasts, dear Husband,” she answers, “and every In Between from now until then. Every kiss and date and all my love.” She kisses him then, soft and sweet and when she pulls away it’s to grin up at him, victory playing at the corners of her mouth. “And those are far more precious than a half-forgotten memory that didn’t even last, don’t you think?”


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part of the Mari steals Jason au: where Marinette who was raised in the league, kidnaps Jason soon after he's resurrected.

Jason hasn’t known much warmth in his life.

The absence of it, certainly, and more recently, he’s become familiar with it’s extremes.

(Poets wrote of boiling blood and heated words, but Jason hadn’t understood them. Not until he had his very own fire, his own source of heat and rage that made him shake and sweat and filled his lungs with so much smoke that he couldn’t help but choke on his own  _ breath-) _

Warmth, for Jason, came without warning and vanished just as quickly. The tiny moments of lucidity with his mother, days when training with B was more like a game than work and afternoons spent learning to cook with Alfred in the kitchen. Even those precious few birthdays where he and Bruce and Dick actually pretended to be a family—they were all merely sparks of heat that had yet to die out.

And yet… after all this time, he still  _ hoped. _ Even when it ached, even when it hurt like a knife between his ribs,  _ God, _ did Jason keep reaching for that damned  _ warmth. _

Never did he expect the warmth to reach back; to do so in the form of a crimson angel—a valkyrie in demon’s skin. And certainly he never expected that she would cling to him just as tightly as he would her.

He fought her at first, just as much the clinging fog of the Pits addling his mind as it was his instinctive fear of being burned.

But Marinette didn’t leave and her kindness didn’t waver, not even in the face of his mindless ferocity. She called him firebird and stole him books to read and turned his blood to magma whenever she stood  _ just  _ too close and-

And maybe, just maybe, he is not the only one hoping this lovely warmth will never end.


	3. Internet Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha, AI/androids are internet adjacent, right? They’d qualify as ‘internet friends’ right?
> 
> (i’m reaching. I know im reaching. Just let me do it)

The android sent by CyberLife was… odd.

From the first moment Jason laid eyes on her, he knew there was something very much not  _ normal _ about her.

It was in her eyes, the moment they first met. An inhuman blue, the same shade as the LED at her temple, and yet dancing with such vibrant life and curiosity. (Plenty of androids models were programmed to seem empathetic, but never had Jason come across one who was so achingly  _ sincere.) _

It was in her voice, so filled with joy as he told her about Dog, excitedly insisting that she  _ loved _ dogs and hoped she would get to meet his one day.

It was in the indignation she threw at him when he teased her about her design, so tiny and unassuming. Too cute for detective work and better suited for the home models and childcare androids. (It took only two swift movements for her to send him sprawling on his back. He stopped teasing her after that.)

It was in the way she hesitated, the way her gun lowered and she let the two Tracis go. The way she was  _ scared _ when he asked what Android ‘death’ was like. The way her hand shook during that damned ‘Kamski Test’. The way she  _ couldn’t shoot the Chloé  _ even if it should’ve been her mission priority.

After all that, it didn’t surprise Jason one bit to learn that Marinette was deviant. He’d suspected the whole time, really—watched with the critical eye honed by detective work as she took each inevitable step towards humanity.

Marinette was no ordinary android. Hadn’t been from the moment he met her.

And, he supposed, in hindsight, that that was why he liked her so much. Why he hadn’t hesitated calling her friend when she asked.

She was odd, but then so was he. And birds of a feather flock together, right?


	4. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on 'a robin and his cats' au where Catwoman swipes both Tim and Mari for apprentices since Batman seems to be picking up strays. Jason is Robin.

The Joker never stood a chance.

Marinette and Tim learn of Jason’s death—learn how rage and sorrow and grief can fill up their lungs so quickly it feels like they’ll _burst_ with it _—_ and it is no time at all before there is a body cooling on a warehouse floor, mutilated and unrecognizable and unmissed.

They stand in the silence, bloodied and broken and clutching at each other as their world shatters around them.

Jason’s murderer is dead but Jason is still _gone._ In their chests, there is still grief and love and sorrow and it claws at them like ferocious beasts.

The Joker is dead and nothing has changed.

(Except for all the things that did.)

Marinette is not a murderer. Tim is not a murderer.

(Except that now they are.)

When they turn their gaze upon the rotting corpse of Gotham, the city that Jason _loved,_ that Jason _hated,_ that Jason protected and suffered in and _lived for-_

They cannot _stand it._

They look out at the city and remember all the stories Jason told them about the streets. Told them of the kids and drugs and all the broken, fucked up things people pretend not to see.

They look out at the city, blood in their teeth and clawing beasts in their chests, and they think, _no more._

They think, _never again._

They think, _this is the last time you will take what is_ ours.

Gotham never stood a chance.


	5. Miraculous Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just me infodumping about my headcanons for the Court lol
> 
> Inhuman traits and idiosyncrasies make brain go _brrrrrrrr_
> 
> also au where Tim follows around the Court instead of Batman and finds out their identities and becomes their little brother/mascot/tiny genius

They hadn’t expected much from Tim’s experiments and questions.

It’d been years since the mutations caused by constant Miraculi use had set in and they believed they knew all there was to know about themselves. The greater strength even outside their suits, the speed and agility. The way her and Luka flock to heat or Adrien’s tendency to hiss. The strange new cravings the whole Court suddenly developed or Alix’s visions and Luka’s  _ feelings. _

But they humored him, this new little brother they’ve all accidentally acquired.

And then Tim approached the problem with a methodology Marinette had not expected. He began asking question after question they didn’t have the answers to, began building hypotheses and discovering one new mutation after another.

They knew Nino could sing entire song verses in one breath with ease, but they  _ didn’t _ know he could hold it for two hours--at least not until Tim shoved him in a river.

(Marinette and Adrien spoke to him about drowning people in the name of science. It’s unclear if the intervention worked or not.)

But regardless of attempted murders, credit where credit is due: there would be an  _ embarrassing _ amount of undiscovered mutations and behaviors if not for Tim and his experiments. 

No plant around Chloé would die, Alix’s teeth would grow if she didn’t file them down, Luka’s bite is quite literally deadly and Chloé’s nails contained a paralytic. Marinette can produce toxic pheromones while Kagami can predict the weather down to the minute. Nathaniel's vocal range surpasses that of even the greatest of mimics and Nino can never get lost thanks to his electromagnetic sense.

It’s a little strange, but they’ve acquired a Miraculi mutation expert in the form of a thirteen-year-old kid.

Now if only they could just get him to stop asking for his own Miraculous to run experiments on. 


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daminette demon/angel au that follows

She remembers what his wings looked like—back in the time Before.

They were strong and warm and _brilliantly_ red. Lifeblood, pumping through veins. The sunrise upon a hill, dawn nestled against the horizon. Hope and joy and something _new,_ waiting in the winds.

She remembers, before he traded his halo for horns, that they were a pair.

That he had loved her, once. Long before silly things like _time_ and _rebellions._

His wings are still red now, but they are _stained_ by his Falling.

Now he is rust. Is spilled blood across hallowed ground, half-dried and decayed. Is the cloak of a king who’d sooner see his people starve than step from his throne. Is flames that do not warm, but _burn,_ slow and awful against your skin.

She hates to admit that the color suits him more than the bright red of hers ever did.

***

Damian was born to Fall. 

He’d known it from his first moment, that instant between being nothing and Her pulling him into existence. He’d known, even as she crafted his feathers from the ether and filled him with Grace and Love and Holiness, that this was not how he would stay.

They all had their part to play in Her grand, ineffable game, and his had always been to stand against Her. To tempt mortals and sow discord, to be the dark so that the light may shine all the brighter for it.

(And  _ oh, _ how he remembers how bright she’d been—Her most perfect daughter. She, who was so angelic, that even her name now chokes him should he try to speak it with his Sinners tongue.)

Heaven was only ever temporary; a stepping stone to his true purpose.

Could it truly be called betrayal if he was never loyal in the first place? If he always knew he wouldn’t— _ couldn’t— _ stay?

Damian hadn’t been a good angel. Too much warrior in his veins and not enough affection for his flock. He was too selfish, too unbending, too  _ ill-fitted _ for the Guardian he was tasked to be. His Grace itched beneath his skin, an uncomfortable weight in his throat that was more of a collar than the Salvation his siblings claimed it to be.

On bad days, he thinks he always would have Fallen, if only to be rid of that suffocation.

On good ones, he thinks of wings like the sunrise over the ocean, and wishes that he had had the strength to deny Her plan, if only so he could have kept her at his side.

(How cruel must his Mother be, to have let him love her when he was always doomed to lose her.

How benevolent, to have let him love her at all.)


	7. Teen Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had no ideas for Texting yesterday so i made today’s prompt longer instead

She and Adrien are fourteen years old when Master Fu sends them to join the Teen Titans.

There’s precious little for them back in Paris. Only good friends whose paths through life have deviated from their own. She and Adrien keep in touch with their old team, but it’s not the same as having them at their side.

Marinette misses them like an ache.

But Beast Boy was persistent and Starfire was friendly and Robin was so similar to her it’s like looking in a mirror sometimes—it wasn’t long at all before the Titans started to feel like a family, like something that could be called _home_. The Titans were the brothers and sisters of her heart just as much as they were in arms.

But then, a little over a year after they've settled in, Red X shows up and Marinette is suddenly reminded of all the times Alya had complained about her many siblings.

“You know,” Chat says to the Titans at large, “this is the fourth run-in with Red X in a _row,_ that he’s hit on Ladybug.”

Ladybug’s face is already in her hands. “Oh, _Kwami._ Not this again.”

“I’m just _saying-”_

“But what if you didn’t?” she interrupts. “What if we just _didn’t_ do that?”

“-that Red X is definitely crushing on you!”

“You gotta admit, Spots.” Beast Boy slings an arm around Chat’s shoulders, a matching expression of glee blooming across his face. “He _does_ seem to have a soft spot for you. I can practically see the heart eyes he’s making through that mask.”

“Absolutely not,” she insists. “You stop this right now, Red X has not and _will not_ ever ‘make heart eyes’ at me.”

Starfire tilts her head, finger at her chin as she thinks. “But he flirts with you an awful lot, does he not? He just now called you ‘bewitching’ and ‘fiery’, both of which are compliments, yes?”

“Don’t forget all the poetry her recites!” Chat adds.

Starfire nods, even though Ladybug knows she doesn’t quite understand Earth poetry nor its connotations. “So does that not mean he likes you in the romantic way?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Ladybug says the same time Chat and Beast Boy chorus, “Yes!”

Starfire blinks. “I am confused.”

“Red X is hitting on Ladybug,” Cyborg leans over to explain, “And she doesn’t want to admit she likes it because he’s technically a villain.”

The sound she makes is distinctly inhuman. Had it been anyone but the Titans next to her, she’s sure it would’ve sent them running. But it was the Titans, so they only find her distress amusing.

Even _Raven_ has the ghost of a smile hovering at her lips, which is practically her equivalent of the manic grin Chat and Beast Boy are sporting.

“Are we talking about the same person?” she exclaims, arms flung out like she’s expecting an answer from the universe itself. “The thief who’s put our lives in danger multiple times? Whose morals are questionable at best and destructively self-serving at worst?”

“We never said your taste in men was _good,_ LB,” Raven quips flatly.

 _“Damn,”_ Beast Boy exclaims, drawing out the word to several syllables and extending his hand for a high-five—which Raven ignores. He shrugs and high-fives Chat instead. “She’s right though.”

“I do _not_ like him,” she all but growls at her soon-to-be ex-friends.

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Chat stage whispers to Beast Boy who nods sagely.

She turns to Robin, who’s been silent thus far and has… complex feelings about Red X, both from his own time in the suit and its new owner. If anyone was going to be on her side, it would be him. Or, if not her side, he at least wouldn’t tease her about fictional flirtations.

She gives him the most pitiful look she can manage, begging him to take mercy on her.

“Well,” he starts, “you wouldn’t be the first hero I know to fall for a thief.”

Her expression abruptly sours. If looks could kill, Robin would be dead ten times over with each way more brutal than the last.

“I hate all of you,” she says decisively, shrugging Chat off with ease since he’s too busy laughing to resist her properly. “You guys are the _worst.”_

 _“Nooo!”_ he yells after her through his giggling, “Bugaboo, come back!”

“Don’t leave us for Red X!” Beast Boy shouts dramatically, “Please, we’ll treat you better, we promise!”

She flips them off over her shoulder and promises to herself that she’ll never complain about Alya’s grossing anymore when they facetime. Siblings are the _worst._

(She also, unfortunately, wouldn’t trade them for the world.)

***

BONUS:

Marinette finds flowers on her desk every Friday. Giant bouquets of red and black and white, signed only with a simple ‘X’ as if she hadn’t already known who it was from.

Logically, she knows this is a problem. It means Red X has a way past the Tower’s security system, that there’s a hole in their security and it’s being exploited on a regular basis which is _dangerous-_

But today she finds camellia blossoms and tulips by her window, Tikki already nuzzling at the largest bloom, and Marinette is not worried or scared. Red X can get in whenever he wants, has access to their home at all times, and instead of attacking or stealing something important, he leaves her _flowers._

(She’s checked. Thoroughly. _Multiple_ times.)

Perhaps she should tell her teammates, but she _knows_ how they would act, what they would _say._ She has no desire to deal with their teasing and thinly veiled insinuations. They’d be _unbearable_ if they knew Red X was doing something so conventionally romantic—and worse still if they knew how long she’d been hiding it.

If they’re going to overreact no matter what, it won’t hurt to keep it a secret for just a little longer, would it?

Marinette raises a camellia blossom to her nose and sighs.

 _Later,_ she thinks. _I’ll tell them later._

***

BONUS BONUS:

It’s unfortunate Marinette had forgotten that not all things worth being stolen can be bought or sold.

Red X is a thief of the highest caliber and just because he hasn’t stolen something yet, does not mean he isn’t _trying_ to. He is indeed seeking to steal something from the Titans, but it is not weapons or jewelry he’s after. Rather, the great Red X, has his sights on something far more precious.

He is seeking to steal a _heart._

(It’s only fair, he thinks, considering _she_ stole _his_ first.)


	8. Creatures and Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo i got zero explanation for this and i am not going to even try and offer one  
> also choose your own batboy for the beast ig???

There are woods, at the western edge of her village, where the townspeople say lives a Beast.

Few have seen it, and fewer still lived to tell the tale, but that does not stop them from telling tales of its fearsome teeth and glowing eyes. They call it terror incarnate, a monster spawned from hell itself, and on clear nights where the moon is bright and heavy in the sky, you can hear the Beast’s eerie howl echo through the valley.

Children were warned away from the woods, of course. Strict instructions repeated by all parents to never venture into the trees after dusk. But children are tricky little things, and telling them  _ not  _ to do something only makes them want to do it  _ more. _

Dares and tests of courage were not uncommon for the children around town, Kim and Alix being the most frequent offenders for such things.

It’s through one such dare at the age of ten, that Marinette meets the Beast for the first time.

It was not the last.

***

Marinette had always been an odd child.

There was something strange about her, something that set your teeth on edge and made your heart pound just a bit faster. Perhaps it was the grace in her step that made her silent as shadow or maybe the glint in her eye which was far too knowing for her age.

Maybe it was her strange fluidity that often melted into a terrible awkwardness when she moved her limbs, like a predator wrapped in the wrong skin, not yet used to the shape it wields.

Neither Marinette nor her parents know what she is (because to them it has never mattered--they will love her just as they always have regardless of magic or blood) but Marinette knows, deep in her chest, that the townspeople are wrong. They call her fae child behind their hands, changeling and forest spirit, but the names chafe at her skin and leave her tender like a bruise.

She has no name for what she is, but she knows it is not that.

(The Beast calls her wolfwalker, calls her  _ sister, _ and says she is one of them.

She’s not sure he’s quite right either, but he’s closer than any who have come before. It is enough for now, she thinks.)


	9. Mominette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bio!mom mari au for dick, also a little bit based off 'Minimum Height Requirement' by Drag0nst0rm in the fact that no capes until the kids are 18!
> 
> this is not all I wrote for this but I only got as far as jason and realized, oh no, this is going to be way longer than I have the time to write for rn. so they’ll be more but for now have a sneak peak!

The Flying Graysons are not a duo but a trio.

Mary and John and Marinette, who are all as in sync as any three people could be. It’s no secret in the circus that, while Mary and John are the ones who got hitched, Mari is certainly no third wheel in their act. Mary and Mari have been together longer than they’ve known John, and when the three discuss children, it’s always Mari who they agree should carry the child.

(Mary’s life is in the sky, but Mari has always been able to flit back and forth. She can stand to keep her feet on the ground for a few months, but Mary always jokes that it would kill her.)

It’s Mary who gets final say on the name, and soon, Richard John Grayson is born to three loving parents and an extended family in the circus they all call home.

but when Dick is eight, Mari is called away for business, whether miraculous or fashion or simply friend related, it doesn’t quite matter. She chooses to go on her own, for one reason or another, and when she kisses each of her little family goodbye she does not know it will be for the last time.

Mari doesn’t hear about their deaths until she catches back up with the circus a week afterward, and when she does she almost collapses with grief before the rage distracts her. Because Haly explains to her that Dick is _gone._ That he’s an _orphan_ now even though _Marinette_ is his mother too.

(She’s had the name Grayson for years. all her official documents say Marinette _Grayson._ The _fucking_ idiots in charge of this whole joke of an investigation seemed to have believed that Mary was a nickname, and no one would listen to her son when he cried about a second mother.)

And then, before she can storm in and demand the incompetent Gotham forces _fix this_ Dick is already being bundled up and brought to Wayne Manor. Which is just... _great._

Mari’s never punched a billionaire before, but she supposes there’s a first time for everything.

***

From practically the moment Marinette sees him, Bruce is accommodating and kind and nothing like the spoiled rich boy she expected him to be. He offers support and money and whatever resources she will accept. She denies most things, but there are certain things that, with Dick in mind, she can’t refuse.

Since Marinette was legally declared dead  _ (fucking incompetent Gotham police), _ Bruce offered to hold temporary guardianship over Dick while the court system fixed everything. He also offered them a place to stay and whatever comforts they would need in their time of grief.

He tried, at first, to keep his distance from them. To maintain his place as a gracious host and nothing more, but Dick was persistent in breaking through Bruce’s tough outer shell.

And, Marinette knew, Bruce was good for Dick.

She and Dick both lost half their family, but it wasn’t the same. Marinette lost the loves of her life, yes, but Dick saw two of his parents  _ die _ right in front of him _.  _ Dick leaned on her more than anything because she was his mother, but it was Bruce who could understand him in a way she had no hope of doing.

He was awkward about it, certainly, but he  _ tried _ and something about that made Marinette feel warm and fond in the midst of her sorrow.

It wasn’t long at all before the month they were meant to spend at the manor turned to two, turned to three, turned to a year.

Marinette learned about the whole Batman thing two months in and Dick started calling him ‘Uncle B’ not long after. Ladybird is set to debut on the Gotham streets in two months' time, once Bruce stops fussing over her being ‘ready yet’ and Sunday mornings are reserved specifically for laughing at Bruce as her, Alfred, and Dick all try to teach him how to bake.

(The kitchen is always a mess and Bruce never quite gets the recipe right. They still always eat what he made.)

It’s not a replacement for the family she or Dick lost, but Marinette finds that she loves it just the same.


	10. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on Hadestown the musical, specifically Epic III (fuck i cry everytime)

Marinette knew the song Orpheus would sing would be one of love. She knew, for the ache in his heart was too great for anything else. She  _ knew,  _ because it was all Orpheus had in him, a love for a girl so powerful it drove him to the Underworld’s doorstep and forced him to his knees before the King, before her husband.

And then the first notes rang out, and he began, and the song he sang was of love… but it was not his own.

Their story is old, old enough that even her own memory has made the edges ragged and faded, but Marinette remembers this melody. Remembers the hand of her lover as he offered her his heart, remembers his arms and the warmth she found there, remembers the  _ love _ they once shared.

_ “Where is the treasure inside of your chest? _

_ Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth? _

_ Where is the man with his arms outstretched? _

_ To the woman he loves _

_ With nothing to lose _

_ Singing la la la la la la la…” _

She turns as Orpheus sings on, sings his poor broken heart out to the heavens, and she finds Jason already staring back at her.

There was a time when every expression on his face was as easy to read as breathing. It’s been a long time since his eyes were not like stone to her, and longer since she looked at him and saw the man she fell in love with instead of the monster fed by the Pits.

His mouth opens and her heart jumps to her throat and in the softest voice she’d heard from him in decades, her husband  _ sings  _ to her. Sings the song of flowers and warmth and  _ love, _ sings the song that made the world go round not because it was magic or power but because it was  _ theirs. _

It feels like an apology, like a confession, like a  _ promise. _

It feels, undoubtedly, like a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr @lady-literature
> 
> i do more blurb type writing there and take prompts! come check me out :)


End file.
